Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki, real name Tenko Shimura, is a villain, the acting leader of the League of Villains, along with All For One. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Appearance: Tomura is a pale, slim man. He has messy light blue hair, dry, cracked, and uneven lips as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly and dull. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father", as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. Tomura's hair has gotten longer, and he adopts a hooded leather coat that he wears over his costume. Personality: Tomura has a sinister and warped personality; he doesn't care for his or anyone else's life, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. Tomura was originally perceived to be a "man-child" by the heroes. All Might described him as a child who likes to brag and acts out when things don't go his way. He is very arrogant, selfish, dependent, and demanding. If things do not in go his way, he becomes angry in a way that is akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he does not seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, and instead lashes out, abusing both others and himself, such as tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. The only person Tomura has shown compassion for other than himself is his mentor All For One. Tomura has a great deal of respect and attachment to All For One. Tomura feels great love for his deceased family and expresses heavy remorse for his accidental killing of them upon losing control of his Quirk. The severed hands that he wears all over himself are the only remnants of his lost loved ones. He claims that wearing them makes him feel sick, yet also keeps him calm. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Tomura is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan, contending with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. As the leader of the League of Villains, Tomura has total command over his powerful subordinates. * Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraser Head's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. * Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests * Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, which helps him to touch his targets and affect them with minimal contact. Quirk - Decay Decay: Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. However, the deterioration will only occur when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. His Quirk can even spread between targets he isn't touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly. History: Tomura was born under the name "Tenko Shimura" to an unnamed mother and Kotaro Shimura, and had a sister named Hana Shimura. When Tenko was a child, he had a fascination with heroes, but his father did not tolerate his acts and often punished him for them by putting him outside. Tenko did not seem to have a Quirk but he suffered from unknown physical changes to his body. However, his mother and grandparents were always there for him and encouraged him, as did his older sister who showed him a picture of their father and grandmother, who they learned was a hero. Unfortunately, Tenko's father discovered this and punished his son, while also shaming heroes for protecting others and abandoning their families. Tenko's suffering was watched by his other relatives, who he begged for help but they could only witness it in horror. While outside, Tenko confided in the family dog of how he hated everyone for leaving him to suffer. As he was clutching his dog, Tenko's Decay Quirk activated, causing the dog to crumble in his hands. Afterward, Hana came outside to apologize to Tenko for not standing up for him but proceeds to run away in fear after seeing their dog dead next to him. When Tenko tries to reach for her, he ends up disintegrating her by accident. Tenko's grandparents and mother ran outside to see what was happening and Tenko ended up killing them when his Decay Quirk spread. When Tenko's father came outside and saw the chaos, Tenko ran to him for help but his father would grab some garden tools to protect himself. This time, an enraged Tenko charged at his father with full intent to kill him and touched his face; ultimately the spreading decay ended up destroying the entire house. After the deaths of his family, an orphaned Tenko was left to fend for himself on the streets. People who passed by never offered to help him, because they assumed that a hero would take care of it, leaving him to be ignored. Tenko began to think this was punishment for his actions, as the memories slowly faded into the recesses of his mind. Eventually, a man named All For One saved him, blaming society for the reason he was not saved sooner. All For One used this incident as a means of stimulating Tenko's newfound hatred for heroes and began grooming him as his adoptive son. Tenko was given his own room by All For One, and Daruma Ujiko "gifted" the young boy with the disembodied hands of his deceased family members. All For One taught Tenko to embrace the urge he felt whenever he felt it and Tenko did just that by killing two thugs and adding their hands to his look. All For One later renamed him Tomura Shigaraki and raised him as part of the League of Villains, to eventually become his successor of the organization.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Criminal Category:League of Villains Category:League of Villains Leader Category:Shimura Family Category:Orphan